Love Fest 2016
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: 2016 was the very first year that Tumblr has hosted a Graylu Love Fest Week! Unfortunately, the Love Fest is now over, though they are still taking late submissions. And I'm going to share my submissions here, each fic rating from K - M! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Date: 7 July 2016

Rated: T

Warning: Implied hints of masturbation. Possible underwear kink.

Love Fest, Day 0: Underwear

He doesn't know how he stumbled upon them. It wasn't like he was looking through her drawers or anything.

No, he found them under her bed. Clean and fresh, with a smell that was remotely hers but… different.

And as he heard the click of an open door, he quickly slid the thin fabric into the pocket of his pants. Scrimmaging under the bed to find a place to hide, skin hot and beat red.

He could hear the clicking of her heels, the opening of cabinets, see just under her sheets as Lucy Heartfilia relieved her feet of what he assumed 'walking hell.'

Her feet pitter-pattered off the floor, skipping her way into another room. Her bathroom.

Gray stayed still a moment, hoping she wouldn't come and find him. The minute the shower head had began shearing water, he was gone. Out the window in a flash, running and running for home.

And when he reached it, he had no more energy but to lean against the front door, sliding to the ground in resignation. He sighed, placing his palm above his beating heart, breath ragged and mind hazed. He felt the lump in his pocket, anxiety filling his nerves at every thought.

The thoughts of her in the azure blue tong, and he caught his whimper in his throat. The blonde, the beautiful blonde in nothing but her bra and panties. Bidding him to her, a sly smile with sweet eyes.

Involuntarily, the ice-mage thrust his hips up, a gurgled groan slipping through his bitten lips. Eyes closed, the boy began to lose his grunts to his imagination, clutching her personals to his chest.

"Lucyyyy~~!" He moaned, ready to strip any moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 8 July 2016

Rated: T/M

Warnings: Implied sexual content.

Love Fest, Day 1: Against The Wall

"Stop squirming!" He hissed, breathing catching himself.

"I can't help it!" She hoarsely moaned, back scrapping against the brick wall. "This space is too small and crowded." She wiggled once more, thighs hugging thighs.

The male leaning before her growled, beginning to pant himself. "I told you to stop moving!"

"It's your fault!" Caramel brown eyes met dark blue as two bodies pressed up against each other, cramped in the small space. Each had their back against a wall, chest against chest, every inch of their limbs entangled in anothers.

"My fault!" The man whispered, voice raising in volume if not for the fact they needed to stay in secrecy.

Gray Fullbuster: Appearance- height: 6′1″ age: 22 hair: black eyes: dark blue Occupation: Undercover Spy for FT Co-Op Institution Specialty: stealth and strength

Lucy Heartfilia: Appearance- height: 5′5″ age: 21 hair: blonde eyes: brown Occupation: Desktop Intel for FT Co-Op Institution Specialty: intelligence and recooperations

"My fault! How is this my- NNGH! Why are you moving now!" Lucy screwed her eyes shut in discomfort.

The cement wall scratched at her bare shoulders, rigid points digging into the thin material on her black dress. Her head swung back, hitting the hard surface, causing her to groan in agony. She had both hands clenched around Grays dress shirt, one leg swept around his hips unceremoniously as the other slid under her footing, unable to keep her up on it's own.

Gray was also in a compromising position, palms placed on either side of his company, forehead pressed in the crook of her sweet smelling neck. Groin placed perfectly between her legs, and each time she slipped, even in the slightest movement, he had to hold his own moans in. The more she pressed against him, the harder he became. His teeth gritted, fingers digging in the wall in front of him.

Her foot slipped once more, it was unbarring, unnerving. A gurgled groan left his lips, her questions left unanswered. It didn't help the fact that they were touching in the most intimate of places, messed together like dough. One more move, and he would take her right then and there.

Lucy tried to calm herself, get a hold of the situation as step after step passed them by, hunting them down like the unwanted nuisance they were. Flashing lights illuminated the dimly dark hall, bouncing from wall to wall. Adrenaline hit.

Her mind grew blank, heart beating fast, feet slipping once more. She could hear the low groan that caused, almost hissing herself to quiet him down. The lights came closer, her eyes wide, unbeknownst of her comrades movement. How his calloused hands slid from the wall behind to place themselves on her hips, bangs shielding his eyes, as he nuzzled her more.

His mind began to fogged, noticing every twitch in her nerves.

"Lucy…" He whispered, palms rubbing against her thighs. Moving his lips along the curve of her neck as she gasped, bringing her legs to wrap fully around his, thrusting gently up. "Lucy…"

She gasped, moan caught in the middle of her throat, fingers clutching his shoulders as he lifted her up. _No! Not now! You damn pervert!_ Her face flushed, vision struggling to focus as she kept close attention on the hall beside them.

Her pants were too loud however. His thrust too smooth. The feel of his cool breath kissing softly upon her burning skin. Surely they would be caught with the administrations he left upon her.

"Lucy…" He chanted like a mantra, voice hoarse and lusty. He groaned, grinding into her like resistance never existed, relentlessly succeeding in her own moans.

"Lucy.." He nibbled on her lobe, sucking just under her pulse. Licking and biting and blowing and soothing, til he reached her lips. Eyes entranced on her shear beauty.

"Lucy…" He breathed, descending upon her.

"Gray…" She voiced his name just as he had hers. Distracting and distancing herself. She no longer knew why they were there, neither did it matter as their lips connected, tongues enveloping each others in pure bliss.

Faintly, just over their own groans and moans, one could hear some speak.

"There's no one here, sir! They must of gotten away!"


	3. Chapter 3

Date: 9 July 2016

Rated: K+

Love Fest, Day 2: Skinny Dipping

"Come on, Lucy! Hurry up, the water won't get any warmer!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Lucy grumbled, tying her hair in a loose bun. Lucy Heartfilia stood just outside her partners' back door, clad in only a red two-piece bikini. Once finished attending to her hair, the blonde looked towards her boyfriends' figure, in the pool wearing his swim trunks and famous smirk.

"Stop looking at me like that, Mr. Gray Fullbuster." Lucy huffed, pushing her chest out, arms folded firmly under her breast.

The male in the pool only chuckled, letting out a light breath as he bid his girlfriend over.

"Oh, come on, Lucy." Gray smiled once more, "I can't help it. You just look so sexy, now come here."

Lucy bowed her head in resignation, sighing as she began tip-toeing her way to the edge of the pool, uneasy and untrusting.

"Gray, you better not do anyth- ANNG!"

Lucy wailed, a resounding splash filling the air. Lucy felt arms hold her close to a chest, her eyes screwed shut as more lewd laughing was heard.

"What were you saying?" His laughter never left, almost rising in volume as Lucy pulled away, splashing him angrily.

"That is NOT funny! What if I got hurt?" She never stopped her ambush of attacks, pushing him away as he pulled her in.

"Oh, come on, Lucy." Gray cooed, turning Lucy so he floated behind her. He placed his palms on her sides, soothing the girl as he spoke. "I'll never let anything hurt you."

Lucy let out a groan of annoyance as Gray began to leave kisses along her neck. "I'm not in the mood, you damn stripper."

Gray only blew in her ear, "I know." Gray continued to roam his hands on her hips and stomach, stopping at the small between her shoulder blades. "What about skinny dipping then?"

Lucy gasped, hiding her chest as Gray flung her bikini top elsewhere, "Why would you do- GAH! STOP!"

Lucy began to uncontrollably laugh, wheezing and gasping for breath as Gray continued to run his fingers along her skin, hitting all the spots he knew tickled her most. Avoiding all forbidden territories as Lucy wished.

"Stooop~!" Lucy whined.

"Lighten up beautiful!" Gray halted his actions suddenly, wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist, kissing the temple of her forehead, fondly.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered, huskily, "Lucy. I love you."

"I love you too, Gray."


	4. Chapter 4

Date: 10 July 2016

Rated: K

Love Fest, Day 3: In Public

"This is embarrassing." Gray murmured, pink dusting his cheeks as he looked anywhere else but at her.

Lucy giggled, holding his hand as they walked leisurely through the streets of Magnolia.

"Oh, come on, Gray." She smiled, looking pointedly at him. "We've been dating for nearly three weeks now, don't be shy."

"I-it's not that…" He muttered, still gazing at the many buildings they passed by. "It's just… do we have to go public? I mean… we're perfect just the way we are, Lucy…"

Lucy sighed, letting go of his hand, skipping just before him now. Hands tied behind her back, a cute pout plastered on her face, she hummed. "Well, does that mean you're okay with Loke flirting with me still?"

Gray stilled, body freezing over, a vain popping above his brow. "Loke..?" He growled.

Lucy closed her eyes, stopping as well. A small grin lay on her lips as she continued. "Oh, and Natsu! You know he still comes to sleep over. Just the other day, we were cuddling in bed and-"

Lucy's words were cut off, firm arms pinning her to a store front. Blue met Brown, a hint of anger and jealousy lining across dark hues.

"What." Gray clenched his teeth, his words less of a question, more of a challenge.

Lucy's lips only tugged upwards, content with the way her boyfriends anger seethed out. Ah, jealousy was such a strange thing.

"Well, you know…" She waved him off, looking away in indifference. "He was wondering why I smelt so much like you lately, said it would only be normal if I smelt just like him instead."

That did it. There was a crack in his will, anger boiling over as he tugged Lucy's arm rather harshly. She didn't mind though, knowing fully well what was on his mind.

"We're gonna go show that fire breather off right now! Show Natsu he can't have you!"

That's exactly what she wanted. To go public in their current relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Date: 11 July 2016

Rated: M

Warning: Sexual content. This is also my first attempt at smut, so, please, go easy on me.

Love Fest, Day 4: Clueless

He never saw the way she smiled at him. Never saw the way her eyes gleamed, features calm, soften and inviting in a way.

He never knew she thought of him. Dreamt of him. Day and night. He never knew it was a battle she had to fight.

For he was clueless.

 _Clueless to her touch._ Her finger nails skimming past his arms, burrowing deep in between his shoulder blades.

 _Clueless to her voice._ The way she moaned his name, lurred him into thinking they could be more.

 _Clueless to her wants, need and desires._ She had hope it would never end, that they'd stay in this bed forever.

 _Clueless to her heart._ Her paints became labored, lips coaxing him into a kiss.

 _Clueless to his own feelings._ His heart beat like a dame which just lost it's base, overflowing into the ocean.

Because at this very moment, the moment he penetrated her over and over again. The moment she panted his name, begging for mercy, begging for more. The moment their sweat messed together, bonding as two. Meeting at the most sacred of places.

He was still very, very clueless.

 _Would this end, one of us standing outside the apartment?_

 _End with us avoiding, declining, pretending?_

 _Was it a one night stand? Something she didn't truly want?_

And that dame he's been holding, faulted. His stomach began to churn, eyes glazing over as he caught the most perfect view. The view of his favorite of persons, _Lucy Heartfilia._

He saw the way she wittered, whimpering, panting, eyes screwed shut in a passion. Her skin glistened in the dark room like ice slowly melting off the glass of wine they've engulfed. Hair surrounding her entire body, golden blonde like a halo. And her hazel eyes…

The moment they opened, starring into his soul with utmost lust.

He knew he was clueless no more. This was never his only intention, for he had always wanted her body, mind and soul. This was the woman he loved. The women he hoped had loved him too.

With one final thrust, his partner screams, releasing with his name on the tip of her tongue. "GRAYY!"

And he grunted, eye lids tight as he rode his own orgasm out.

"Luuuucy~!"


	6. Chapter 6

Date: 13 July 2016

Rated: K

AN: Companion story to Day One's entry.

Love Fest, Day 6: Secret Code

"Left."

 _Click, clack, clack, clack._

"Right."

 _Clack, clack, clack._

"Stop."

Foot steps halted, planted on the ground, awaiting further orders.

The voice spoke once more, smooth, clean, and, most important, absolutely positive. "Head straight towards the fourth floor. Make sure the find suite 402."

The man, listening intently, smirked. He sprinted off once more, trusting the sound of his ear piece more than he did anyone else.

"Eh, Lucy?" Gray Fullbuster spoke, pride springing to life. "It's amazing how you can understand a map so easily."

His compliment bounced off the walls, his steps rushed and clanged as he ran up the staircase.

"Geez, you're so hopeless, Fullbuster." The voice sighed. "What would you ever do with out me?"

Gray stay quiet a moment, seeming to concentrate on finding that door she asked him. His mood was suddenly grumpy the women noted, watching him from the safety of her computer desk.

She said nothing as well, glad he could at least manage to find the right room.

"You weren't calling me that the other week." He grumbled, stepping into the dark room, face soured.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Lucy inquired, watching every step the man took. "I always call you by Fullbuster."

"Not that time." he growled.

No, that day, the only thing she could say was his own name. His real name. His first name. She yelled it too the world. Screaming it just for him.

How could she not remember?! Damn it!

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, frowning due to the lack of activity in the room. "Hold on. There's something wrong here."

"You're damn right there is!" He fumed, pouting like an angry cat. Stomping his feet everywhere, almost kicking over a plant. "Why the hell can't you just say my name!"

"That's not what I mean. You should keep your voice down."

"Hello, Heartfilia." A voice boomed within the hotel walls.

Lucy was stunned to say the least. No one should of known her name, except for Fullbuster of course.

Gray on the other hand was infuriated, a demons look replacing his eyes. He didn't like it. He didn't like that they knew of Lucy. That was never a good sign.

He clenched his teeth, growling protectively.

"You bastard." was the last thing Lucy had heard from Gray, as he took his ear piece off, the screen going black.

She panicked, her breathing coming out at a fast pace as she hazardly attempted to receive the picture once more.

"Fullbuster!"

"Fullbuster! Where are you?!"

"Fullbuster! Listen to me!"

"Fullbuster!"

"Gray!"

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

The room stood in a pause.

Her back faced to him, and he knew fully well why he was given the silent treatment.

He had left her.

Well not quite. Saying he "turned her off" is a bit more accurate.

At a most impactful moment, Gray had turned his speaker off, threw his ear piece out the window, and crushed her precious hidden camera. Just so he could deal with that prick on his own.

But the way he said his name, knew the girl behind the computer… It scared him, just as much as it scared her to be left in the dark.

But… he only wanted to protect her. He looked solemnly at her, unsure what to say.

"I'm glad you're okay…" she whispered, tired and emotional.

"I'm sorry…" He stepped towards her, wrapping her in his arms. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Fullbuster, please…"

"Say the secret code."


	7. Chapter 7

Date: 12 July / 14 July 2016

Rated: M

Warning: Sexual content. Only my second attempt at smut.

Love Fest, day 5 / 7: Cool Me Down / Hot And Bothered

His fingers tingled on her skin, the icy touch cooling her, shivers running up her spine.

He was cold and she was hot.

His face calm, collected.

Her face flushed, flustered.

Clothes lay in piles on the floor. Dignity somewhere else as they lay on the bed together, entangled in each other.

His fingers drifted low, her eyes closing in pleasure. Fingers wound tight in sheets as he kissed her.

It was soft. It was gentle.

It was everything she knew he had.

She moaned, cold hands cupping her breast gently. Lips coaxing her, tongue asking for entrance. She gave.

She gave herself to him, fully aware of the complexity this proved.

Aware that his cool hands were the only things necessary. Necessary to cool her off.

For she was hot and bothered.

She moaned, fully aware as he cupped her womanhood. Their lips parted, a string of saliva connecting them.

She felt as he rubbed her gently.

Felt as his lips ventured her skin.

Hot and bothered. But he could most definitely change that.

Just as his tongue traced her nipples, she gasped. His finger sliding along her entrance, thumb placing with her clit, all the while he gently pulled her nub with his closed mouth.

"Does that feel good?" He panted, licking her the at the stinging he may of caused.

Lucy could only hum, placing her slim fingers onto his locks of hair, rubbing and teasing, bringing him closer.

He moaned around her chest, lids lowering, his free hand playing with the strands of her blonde hair. He than plunged his finger in, biting deep onto her, and Lucy screamed, stimulation over powering her.

It seemed the room kept heating up, temperature rising, where as Gray was cold to the touch. Ice against her skin. The space almost seemed groggy, switching from hot to cold as it wished.

Gray added another finger, rubbing at her chest, leaving butterfly kisses all over the crook of her neck. Enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair, he couldn't stop. He wanted this woman.

Wanted her wittering under him. Moaning his name at the top of her lungs. Curled up beside him.

"Gray~, mmm~!"

Just like that, he thought, making a scissor movement within her walls.

He kissed the corner of her lips, tasting sweat just as her palms tugged harder in his hair. He groaned, cradling her cheek for one more passion full kiss.

Time could of stopped for all he cared, he only wanted to cool her down at this time. Hear her. Feel her. Pleasure her. Be within her.

And as she quivered once more, he hoped she was ready. "Lucy…"

Her hands left her, hair finding it's way out of grasp. Lucy groaned, a needy look in her eyes. He smiled, reassuring her that they weren't done yet.

"I'm right here, Lucy…" He grunted, kissing the top of her forehead as he entered her for the first time.

His whole length and soul were embedded in her. As her whole being and heart was succumbed to him.


End file.
